Alex free
President Alex Free was the 1st President of the nation of Freedomtopia. Early life and leader of Freedomtopia Alex Free was born into a community where communism was the dominant thing. As he grew up he longed to see the day when communism would collapse, throughout his teenage years he instigated acts of sabotage against the communist oppressors, and by the age of 17 was the leader of the F.A. (freedom alliance), hunted by communist officals, and always on the move the rebellion held firm. Then with the collapse of the world order Alex Free and his group of freedom fighters killed the local communist officals who had oppressed the land for so long. He then set about creating a new Democratic nation, similar to what had existed before the Communist takeover. He ordered the creation of freedom city to act as Freedomtopias capital city, it was built in under a month. Thereafter he was elected president and put forward plan to encorparate the whole of Britain to live the Democratic dream. As the nations sphere of influence increased and the Grand Army of the Republic invaded Northern Europe his power grew. Once Alex Free had established Freedomtopia on the world Alex Free set about forming the United Cyber Nations. During his breif leadership of the Alliance he set about rallying other nations to the cause of freedom and democracy. It was dring this time that the nation of Adaland, along with his allies launced a coup against the democratic leaders in an attempt to become the UCN absolute leader. Alex Free, Sam Watkins and Joe!! managed to stop this attempt by locking the alliance admin page. As Freedomtopia was invaded Alex Free and his government fled to the nation of Bowdoslavia where they were granted safe passage. The nation may have been destroyed, but its leadership remained. Diplomacy After the destruction of Freedomtopia and the resulting plot made by Aido in which he claimed Freedomtopia was one of three Multis along with; Bobland and the Welsh Republic, Free and his remaining government ministers went to the CyberNations froum to plead their innocence at this outrageous claim. But due to the corruption of the Forum Admins and moderators these claims were not taken seriously, despite the fact nations were rallying to support the accused nations. Alex Free gave up on diplomacy and sought a military solution to the problem of gaining back what was rightfully theirs. Return Home After giving up on diplomacy to stop this miscarrige of justice after being accused of corruption and therefore banned Alex Free hereby returned to the city of London to lead another rebellion. It was here he changed his name to what it had been when he was a small child, out of honour of the death of his mother in the War of Betrayal. Once the rebellion grew in strength, Free and his freedom fighters captured central London from the Communists. After the capture of government buildings, the freedom fighters agreed that Free would remain President of the new nation of The Democratic Republic of England and hold the title President Alex Free. War of Revenge After the normalisation of democratic affairs within the country Free created an article on seeking a military solution against the evil tyranny of Adaland. The article known as Article 16 was passed by a 98% majority in parliment. Free remained outside of most of the military planning, leaving that to his trusted General Alfred Jones. Instead fREE went on diplomatic visits to old allies the Republic of Norway, Bowdaslavia, Rianthol, Stausius and his allies in the N.O.N.E alliance to rally together a coalition against Adaland. The mission were a success and all nations signed up, with The Republic of Norway and Rianthol providing military support. Category:Individuals Category:Politicians Category:freedomtopia